


Mates for Eternity

by OutSpokenMeme (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OutSpokenMeme
Summary: Work in progress. Ichigo is mated with Grimmjow. Hopefully, lots of sexy lemon scenes. Not sure if there will be good plot development.





	1. Homeroom

"Hey, Ichi-nii, whatcha doing?" I turned around, after finishing tying my shoes, to see my little sister, Yuzu, looking at me. Her brown eyes filled with curiosity. I laughed.

"I'm just walking to the clinic to check on Dad." My father runs a medical clinic for the poor. However, he didn't come home last night and seeing as it is the first day of school, I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss seeing Karin and Yuzu off. In all likelihood, he probably fell asleep while doing paperwork after his patients had left.

"Okay, but be sure to hurry back, okay? You don't need to be late to your first day of senior year."

"Alright, Yuzu. Make sure that you and Karin are ready to go, by the time I get back with Dad." I turned around and walked outside.

The clinic was only a block from our house. I began to jog, so that the trip would be faster. Once I reached the clinic, I saw my father locking up the door.

"Yo, Goatface, you want to be late for your daughters' first day of school?" I teased. Unfortunately, my father took that as a challenge and tried to kick me in the face.

" Oi, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled as I dodged his attack.

"Well, I have to prepare my son for adulthood and ,considering that this is your last, first day of school, I have to double check that all my training has been solidified in your brain."

"Dad, I'm fine. You already know how capable of a person I am." I roll my eyes at how ridiculous my father is being.

"I know. I just don't want to let my son grow up." His eyes started to tear up.

"Dad, come on, we have to get back home." I turned around and began to walk back. I didn't need to look back to know that my father had started to follow.

"Ichigo, why are you acting so nonchalant about this? You should be crying too!" I chuckled at how sentimental my father had decided to be.

"Dad, I'm trying to be manly. I'm not going to cry just because it's the first day of senior year." By now, we were halfway back to our house.

"Ichigo," My father grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, "There is nothing wrong with crying. I thought you'd know that considering how much you cried as a boy. But I suppose that's a lesson you learned as you grew up. But, please, never be afraid to show how you feel. Telling your partner how you feel can actually save a relationship. Lord knows it did with your mother and me."

"Dad, are you really giving me relationship advice? We really don't have time for this. Come on, let's head back home." My father looked crestfallen at my harsh words, but we needed to get back before the girls were late. That and I didn't want to think about Mom. The rest of our walk was short and filled with an awkward silence.

As our home came into view, we could see Karin and Yuzu walking out the door, ready for school.

"Ichi-nii, you got Dad here just in time." Yuzu smiled up at me. She looked adorable in her school uniform.

"You're lucky you weren't late, Ichigo." Karin quipped.

"Whatever, Karin." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, everyone, bunch up together and act like we're a perfect family for the photo." My father pulled out his phone to take our annual sibling photo. Our mother began the tradition when I entered first grade. We've continued the tradition, even though she had passed.  
"Okay, say cheese, on the count of three," We all looked at the camera and smiled.

"One..Two...Three!"

"Cheese!" Yuzu shouted, knowing Karin and I would act too cool to actually say it.

My father checked the photo to make sure that it looked perfect. After he approved the photo he said, "Alright, off to school you two and Ichigo you need to get changed and hurry to school off to school if you don't want to be late." My father turned around and began to walk back to the clinic. The workaholic had to open it for patients at eight o'clock.

"Bye, Ichi-nii, see you tonight."

"Later Ichigo."

"Goodbye, Yuzu and Karin"." Karin and began their walk to school while I went inside to change into my uniform.

I let my mind wander as I walked to school. Honestly, I had no idea what to expect this year. I could have graduated early; all of my credits were fulfilled. But for some reason, I decided to stay for my last year. I had no reason to. I mean, my friends are great and all, but even they were confused as to why I decided to stay as a student. Hopefully, I won't regret that decision.

Without even noticing I had already made my way into the school grounds. Man, I'm really oblivious today.

"Hey, Ichigo. Ready to build our schedules today?"

"What?" My mind was pulled back to reality when one of my friends Rukia began talking to me.

"You really need to pay attention better. I asked if you knew what classes you wanted to take?" She glared at me with her brown eyes. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No. I'll probably just take fun elective classes."

"Why not take advantage of the classes that relate to what you want to major in at university?"

"That's what I did last year, Rukia. Most of those classes counted for multiple credits, which is how I met all my credits."

"Then why the hell did you stay here? Why not move on to university?" She asked, completely confused.

"I wanted to stay as close to home as I possibly could. What would Yuzu and Karin do without me? Our dad means well and all, but he's a workaholic. He'd forget about Yuzu and Karin because he was so absorbed in his work. When he did remember them, he'd feel guilty about it." Even to my own eyes my reasoning sounded fake. It was true, but from the look Rukia was giving me she knew that wasn't the real reason as to why I stayed behind. Karin would take care of Yuzu and Dad when I moved away.

"Whatever, Ichigo. Let's just get to our classroom and save everyone's seats." As we walked to our classroom I tried to keep talking to Rukia, but she was giving me the silent treatment.

Soon, we both arrived at our classroom, 3-A. We looked inside and found that no one was there.

"What good luck for us! Where should we sit Ichigo?" Rukia's mood swing took me by surprise. It shouldn't have, considering we've been friend since we were 10, and she's always been like that. It's most likely has something to do with how her family treated her. I looked around the classroom, looking for the best possible seats. There was only twenty seats in this classroom, which wasn't surprising. Our homeroom was reserved for honor students. Rukia was the perfect student. She'll probably be our class representative considering that she has earned exemplary marks throughout all of her schooling. Not only that, but she is also president of the kendo club. She applies herself outside of academics. Unlike me, although I have completed all the required credits, Ive never been in a club. As I finished my observation of the classroom, I found the perfect spot for our friend group.

"We should take the window seats in that back left corner. Chad and Orihime can sit in the seats next to us. " We both traveled to the back of the room into our newly claimed seats. As we finished getting settled, the bell rang which signaled students to begin making their way to their homeroom.

"How much you wanna bet that Chad and Orihime are going to be late?"

"There isn't any point in taking part with that bet. Chad took her out for a breakfast date today, so they'll probably miss homeroom entirely. "

Rukia laughed at that. "Oh well, I guess they might not get to keep these seats then."

"Rukia, you know as well as I do that we repel everyone else in our classroom. They wouldn't dare try and sit next to us. I look angry in school and your reputation is too intimidating for most of the others to try and talk to you."

"People talk to me!" She huffed.

"Only if you're doing work together and usually it's to answer a question that you asked." Whilst we were arguing our classmates began to enter the classroom.

"Well, at least people will approach me! You glare at anyone who dares to look at you!" The bell rang signaling the start of class, but Rukia and I were still wrapped up in our argument.

"Well, at least my family..." I stopped myself from finishing that sentence because I knew that would have been too far.

"Go on. Say it, Ichigo!" I refused to say it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, finish that sentence." Rukia said. At this point, our professor had entered the classroom. We, also, had everyone's attention, but we didn't notice the awkwardness in the room.

"Rukia, I'm so-," Rukia cut me off.

"Goddammit, Ichigo finish your fucking sentence!" Rukia screamed.

"Fine! At least my family didn't abandon me when I was ten!" My stomach was doing flips. I wanted to die from the guilt I was feeling.

"Well, that was an excellent start to the beginning of our class!" Our professor chirped cheerfully.


	2. The Assignment

Rukia and I snap our heads up towards the front of the classroom. Shocked that our teacher had let us continue our argument. I looked around and realized that our entire class was seated and staring at us.  
"Now, my name is Kisuke Urahara. However, as students, you will simply address me as Professor. You will all be participating in an experiment of mine, so you will be be moved to sit with who I chose." I gazed at Professor and took in his appearance. While he was a Psychology Professor , he certainly didn't look like one. He wore a green and white striped hat with his blond hair hanging out from underneath. He clothes made him look like a depressing store keeper, they were all black and hung loose on his body.   
"But before you're given work to do, attendance must be taken. We also need to choose who our class representative will be." He smiled at the class. He, then, pulled out a roll sheet. I glanced around the classroom to see who was still looking in my direction. Not very many were, which was surprising. However, I realized that even Orihime and Chad were on time to class. I shifted my gaze over to Rukia, and immediately snapped my head back to Professor when I saw her glare.   
"All right, now that attendance has been taken, who would like to be our class rep?" I knew that Professor ignored calling out Rukia's and my names because it was pointless to do so. Surprisingly, Rukia didn't raise her hand to be nominated; I started to feel guilty when I realized that she no longer felt that she deserved the position. But Orihime saved my feelings when she raised her hand.  
Professor Urahara looked around the room, looking for more hands, but found none.  
"Come on up here, Ms. Inoue. It looks like you'll be our rep,since no one else has raised their hand." Our class looked shocked that Orihime would nominate herself when she can barely get to class on time.  
"Actually sir, I nominate Rukia Kuchiki to be 3-A's class representative." It seemed like everyone heaved a sigh of relief. I love Orihime and all, but making her our rep would make our class a laughing stock.  
"Is there any objections to this nomination?" Urahara looked around the classroom trying to find someone who would go against Rukia.  
"Surely, someone must think that hothead shouldn't be the representation of our class!" The professor shouted. For the second time in fifteen minutes our class was shocked. Teachers were not supposed to insult students. I stood up, suddenly angry.  
"Hey, she is not a hothead! She reacted in a perfectly normal response to what I was saying about her!" No one gets to insult Rukia, except me.  
"Yeah! She works harder than anyone I know. If anyone deserves to be class rep, it's Rukia!" Another student said.  
"Rukia is willing to fight to be treated equally, even if it is to be insulted. She'd be a great class rep!" Everyone else in our class shook their heads in agreement that Rukia should be our class representative. Professor Urahara gave up on trying to convince us that Rukia wasn't a good choice.  
"Fine. Rukia Kuchiki, you are given the honored position of 3-A's class representative." He said, monotonously. "Please, take the attendance sheet to the front office, and tell the headmaster of the decision. The only student absent is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He thrust out the sheet and waited for Rukia to come and take it.   
Rukia stood up from her seat with her head bowed. "Sir, I'm afraid I must decline the nomination." She remained looking at the ground, but from where I was, I could see the tears filling her eyes. She took a breath to steady herself and said, "I behaved inappropriately in y argument with Ichigo. I have disgraced myself and this class. I do not deserve to be class representative."  
A few moments passed with the room frozen in anticipation. Eventually, I leaned over to touch Rukia's arm to get her attention. Before I could, Professor Urahara interrupted me.  
"Ms. Kuchiki, I would like to apologize for my behavior." Everyone looked up aghast at what Urahara just said. He continued on, " I had your brother, Byakuya, in my class three years ago. While he was intelligent, he was a terror in class. Because of his beauty, many flirted with him, but he condemned them for their feelings. He also was disrespectful to all of the faculty. I expected another Kuchiki to have the same personality. I apologize for having judged you for your brother's mistakes. Please forgive me and become our class rep. You truly deserve the position. You knew that he had made a mistake and even though others were willing to give it to you, you reused because you believed you were unworthy." Professor got up from his desk and walked over to Rukia, sheet in hand.  
"Rukia Kuchiki, you have rightfully earned the role of class representative. Please, show the rest of the school the honor in our class. " The class erupted in applause as Rukia took the sheet from our professor and began to walk to the headmaster's office.  
After she left the room, Urahara walked back to his desk in the front of the room and leaned against the front of it.  
"Well, we've had a lot happen in the first twenty minutes of class." He smiled at us."Now, as you all are well more advanced than your peers, I will not be focusing on your studies; that's your job. Instead, I will be teaching you life skills that are vital for all monsters: Demon, Mage, or Were. Our first lesson was going to be loyalty, which was supposed to last the first half of the semester. However, you have proven to me that you all understand loyalty, due to your reaction when I declined Ms. Kuchiki the opportunity to be our rep. So, we'll be moving on to the next lesson, which will, now, last the entire semester." He paused to let us adjust to this news. we had never had teachers that basically threw out the state standards. We glanced at each other, afraid of what was to come.  
"Now, as I said earlier, you'll still be given partners, so when I call out your name please move to sit next to that person ad move your desks so that they are touching . Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado." Chad and Orihime seemed glad to be paired together. He continued listing out couples of students. Rukia was paired with Nnoitra Gilga, one of the several delinquents in our class. Delinquents meaning kids who skipped class, but still passed with high marks. Nnoitra looked shocked and I'm sure if Rukia was here she have a similar look on her face.  
Finally, after every other student had been paired, h finally called out my name. "Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Not too big of a deal. We weren't friends, but we also weren't enemies, so that was good. He waited until everyone had finished rearranging themselves. I moved up a seat, so that Nnoitra could sit where I was. We both, realized that Rukia wouldn't be too happy with her partner. Nnoitra and I, then, moved the desk next to each of us to touch our own desk.  
He gazed around the classroom, looking quite proud of himself, as though he had chosen the best partners. "Now, before I give you the assignment, there are some things I must tell you. First, your parents/guardians have all approved this experiment, even though it was set to be later in the year. Which means, that none of you can get out of this assignment. Also, your pairings are final; no switching. Because this has been approved by your parents, anything inappropriate behavior you do, falls on me and you, If you do something you shouldn't do, you and the rest of the class will be punished. So, no funny business."  
"Sir, you haven't told us the assignment." Nnoitra interrupted, looking nauseous.  
"I will now. Every monster has a destined mate, as we all know. To teach you how to be the best possible mate, you and the person who are paired with, will be 'mated'. From now, until the end of the year, you two will live together in the apartments across from the school. You will spend all possible time with each other. The only exceptions are during class, and if some of you have a job. But your 'mate' will walk you to these activities. Now, I understand that this is very unsettling for you all, so you will have the rest of class to ask questions and get to know your partner." Five hands shot up in the air as soon as he finished.  
He pointed at the first one. "What exactly is the objective of this?  
"Excellent question! The goal of this is to learn how to romance another, and be able to sense and understand the emotions of another. Next!"  
"When will we move into the apartments?"  
"Today! The only thing you need to move is your clothes. The apartments are fully furnished." Everyone looked really excited.  
"Sir, what are in the apartments?"  
"One bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Instead of a couch or table, there is kotatsu."  
"So, we will need to share a bed?!"  
"Correct! Mates sleep together, do they not? Now, you do not need to engage in sexual activities." Many of the ladies gasped in shock.  
"What happens if we fail this?"  
"There isn't a way to fail this. You'll be spending a lot of time together, so eventually you'll learn what it's designed to."  
"Um, you said that we aren't focusing on academic standards, so what will we be doing instead?" He smirked at the question.  
"Oh, you'll still be held to the state's standards, so don't let your studies fall through. However, I will not use class time to teach it to you; your partner can do that. Instead, we will learn different life skills: cooking, taxes, mortgages, different ways of raising children, etc. Also, you won't be signing up for your classes because I've logged in your classes as independent studies. But you'll find out more about that tomorrow" Suddenly, everyone looked outraged. He let us complain for a few minutes before he interrupted  
"It's not that different from University. If one of your professors doesn't want to teach, he won't. You should be thanking me, I'm willing to teach you skills that most schools don't bother to teach." We quieted down as we took in his words.  
"No more question? Good spend the rest of class, getting to know our 'mate'." He, the, went and sat in his chair and sat down. He looked at us, waiting for us to start talking. We stared back at him incredulously. We all sat there for a few minutes until Rukia opened the door and walked in. She stared at us, confused.  
"Um, why is everyone so quiet?" Rukia asked.  
No one wanted to tell her about the new assignment or, more importantly, who her partner was. We looked toward our Professor silently pleading him to tell Rukia.Unfortunately, he was suddenly engrossed in a book.  
"Well, is anyone going to answer me?" Everyone shifted their fearful looks to me. I glared back at several. There was no way I was going to anger her twice in one day. I still have to apologize for what I said earlier. However, Rukia was starting to get frustrated.Luckily, someone got the courage to tell her, and it was the last person I expected.  
"We've been given a eccentric assignment. We're supposed to be pretend mates. We'll be living together for the rest of the year. I'm your partner; yes, i know it sucks. We get to use to apartments across the street. Oh, and we're still required to pass state testing, but this guy won't be teaching us the standards. " Nnoitra said, annoyed.  
"Oh, okay then. Well, then." Rukia was at a loss for words  
"Oh! And the reason it was so quiet was because Urahara told us to converse with our 'mate' for the rest of class." He huffed.  
"We, also, have to spend all time outside of other classes with each other outside of class." I interjected.  
"Oh." Rukia was so lost that that was all she could say. She went and sat down next to Nnoitra.  
"Mr. Kurosaki, please come up to my desk." Urahara said. I stood up and walked over, confused as to why he called me up here.  
"I want you to go find Mr. Jeagerjaques. He's supposedly still on school grounds. According to his sports coach, he was at morning practice and he also has afternoon practice. Apparently, he's never missed a practice." I was done trying to figure out what motive this teacher had, so I just nodded my head and went to find my 'mate'.  
I got lucky and found him after only five minutes. He was in an unused classroom, at the end of the hall. He was gazing out a window, so he didn't appear to notice me. I took a minute and thought about the professor's assignment seriously. In the classroom, it felt like some sort of a joke. I was supposed to learn how to love Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.  
It wasn't like we were mortal enemies or anything. We were just different people: he was a jock, and I... wasn't. Plus, he was a were whilst I was mage. He, by no means, wasn't attractive. His hair was long, luscious, azure that when caught in the right life looked like the sky. From what I could remember bout him, he used to have a difficult time controlling his beast. Whenever he lost control, he grew claws and a tail. His claws are black, but his tail is white, which doesn't make much sense.  
I wonder if he ever learned to control himself. Will he become angry at me? Man, this was a bad idea.  
"So, how long are you going to just stare at me?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. It was a rich, deep, baritone.  
"Oh, um, sorry. It wasn't my intention to stare. I was told by Professor Urahara to come and give you our first assignment." I said. God, I sounded like a girl.  
He laughed. "Wow, so a teacher who gives important assignments on the first day? Great. So, what's the project, kid?" I took the next few minutes to explain the details to him.  
"So, we have to live together?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"And, for lack of a better term, we're mates?" Why was he asking me all of this? I literally just told him all this.  
"Yes," I replied, slightly agitated.  
"Alright then. Come on, kid, let's go on our first date. We're going to my favorite ice cream place." He smiled as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the classroom  
"Wait, you're okay with this?" I, honestly, thought he was going to become angry.  
"Yeah, as a Were, we're nothing without our mates. So, if a teacher wants to teach me how to become the best ate possible, Why should I argue?" I forgot that Were's can't fully shift or use their powers until the meet their mate.   
"But, we can't just skip school! We'll get in trouble."  
"Kid, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were crushin' on me." He looked over his shoulder to smirk at me.  
"No, I-" I didn't actually know what to say. I could've said that I didn't want to miss school, but there wasn't anything really holding me here.   
"Whatever, kid. Just stick with me, and you'll be fine."


End file.
